


The Perfect Gift

by PanthaPrincess



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A little bit late, Blow Jobs, Christmas fic, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Morty is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanthaPrincess/pseuds/PanthaPrincess
Summary: “Ye-EEEEEEUUUU- Yeah, course I-I got you something M-Morty,” The older man slurred his unfocused eyes roaming over Morty’s face as though he couldn’t quite work out which bit was which. “Jus-jussst close your eyes and I-I-I-I’ll get it.”A little ball of excitement started to well up in Morty’s heart and he shot Rick a big grin before shutting his eyes tight.“I-i-i-it’s just- I’ve got it in my sack Morty, Ssss- Hic- Santa’s got your present right here in his sack. I-i-it’s something you love.”





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Here's a belated Christmas themed fic that was requested on Tumblr!
> 
> The Prompt: 'Rick has some presents for Morty in his sack if ya know what I mean'
> 
> Come sin with me on Tumblr, it's fun ;) - [PanthaPrincess](https://panthaprincess.tumblr.com/)

“So – so you seriously didn’t get me anything?” Morty asked quietly staring up and the deeply intoxicated man by his side where they sat sprawled on his bed.

Rick had spent the best part of Christmas day falling around the house in a stained, and rather pungent, Santa suit that Morty suspected had once belonged to Ruben. Rick hated the holidays with a passion, so Morty didn’t exactly begrudge him trying to make the best of it. The old man had taken as much enjoyment as he could out of the day by getting almost catatonically drunk and fucking with Jerry’s mind, all the while making ridiculous, lewd Santa puns and gesturing to himself as though the rest of the family just didn’t get it. But now that they were alone, watching the Mrs Pancakes Christmas Special on Morty’s laptop, the boy had thought that maybe they’d have a little romantic gift exchange.

Morty had just handed his Grandfather a beautiful, hand knitted scarf, made from the tangled ball of yarn that used to be the beloved sweater his _Abuela_ made him when he was a teen and the most exquisite wools from the Velcubrika constellation. The cosmic threads mingled with the warm earthy tones of hand dyed yarn to make a gift that was not only practical – even if it was about 5ft longer than he’d intended – but also deeply sentimental. Morty had spent hours and hours on it just for Rick to cast it aside without a second glance.

“Ye- _EEEEEEUUUU_ \- Yeah, course I-I got you something M-Morty,” The older man slurred his unfocused eyes roaming over Morty’s face as though he couldn’t quite work out which bit was which. “Jus-jussst close your eyes and I-I-I-I’ll get it.”

A little ball of excitement started to well up in Morty’s heart and he shot Rick a big grin before shutting his eyes tight.

“I-i-i-it’s just- I’ve got it in my sack Morty, Ssss- _Hic_ \- Santa’s got your present right here in his sack. I-i-it’s something you love.”   
“Really?”   
“Yeah, Babe, it’s what you always ask for.”

He could feel the old man shifting around on the bed next to him. Morty tried his best to keep his expectations at bay, this was probably just going to be another joke, judging by the way Rick had reacted to the gift he’d given him. The boy had briefly thought Rick had been impressed, with the way his eyes had widened and his mouth gaped like a fish for a few seconds, but then the mask of indifference had closed back down and he’d put the scarf to one side with a small huff of “Not really my colour, Morty”. But Morty knew his grandfather wasn’t one for expressing gratitude and he’d learnt to brush it to one side, even though it did make his eyes sting a little.

“O-Ok, Bab-Morty, open your eyes!” 

The old man yelled with a drunken flourish.   
Morty’s eyes snapped open only to be greeted by a pair of wrinkly old man balls and a surprisingly erect penis wrapped in the ribbon from Rick’s own gift. How he’d managed to get it up with all the alcohol in his bloodstream, Morty wasn’t sure. If he wasn’t so disappointed he would have been impressed.   
“Got-got your present right here, Baby!” He laughed, grabbing his ballsack and jostling it in Morty’s face, his cock bopping him on the end of the nose in the process. “Y-y-y-you’re always begging to suck my cock, well here you go, a free pass.”

Morty swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. Of course, _of course_ Rick wouldn’t have got him anything serious. He’d been a complete idiot for even having the tiniest spark of hope that maybe he’d have put some thought into a gift. Having his own gift rejected as something stupid was hard enough, but this was just the cherry on the cake.   
“I-I… Ahem, Yeah, Rick I do like sucking your cock, I guess,” Morty mumbled, looking up at his swaying grandpa, grinning salaciously down at him.   
“A-a _AAAAAA_ nd I-I’ve been edging all fucking day to get me through this fuck-fest of a holiday so I’m pretty much ready to blow, you love that though don’t you, Honey, gulping down Grandpa’s cum?” Rick crooned running a finger down the side of the kid’s face, suddenly sounding less drunk and far more in control of the situation. Morty shuddered despite himself, but he couldn’t just let that information slip by him.

“Sorry, what? You’ve been edging yourself all day a-a-and didn’t tell me?” Morty asked, they usually played games like that together, so this felt like another betrayal. Maybe Rick just wasn’t into Morty as much as Morty was into him.   
“Yeeeeah, Dawg, I was jacking it under the table while your Dad served his over-cooked ham, Santa’s pants hide a multitude of sins.” He winked and began to stroke his cock slowly, drawing Morty’s attention back to it. Now he’d mentioned it, it was clear that Rick had been going for awhile. His length looked almost painfully red and the tip was wet with pre-cum. “I-I was saving the best bit for you, M-Morty,” he slipped his hand into the back of the boy’s hair and guided his face forward. “Come on let Grandpa give you his present.”

The tears that had been stinging his eyes since Rick had scoffed at his present finally began to well up. Well, if this was all he was going to get, perhaps he should try and enjoy it. Anyway, sucking Rick’s dick would at least hide his upset from the old Scrooge. He opened his mouth wide and swallowed his grandfather down, enjoying the slightly salty taste of pre-cum as the head glided along his tongue. Rick let out a startled groan above him and unconsciously thrust his hips forwards, jabbing himself into the back of the boy’s throat, making him gag a little.

Rick hadn’t been lying when he’d said he’s been closed. After a few strong pulls of his hollowed checks, Morty began to hear the noises Rick made when he was about to cum. The strained, wheezy breathing and low, sensual moans alerted him to the fact he was about to get his underwhelming festive treat.

“Fuck, Baby I’m- don’t swallow, just wait- I wanna- I-I-I wanna see my cum in your mouth.” Rick groaned above him. Seconds later Morty felts the first hot spurt of mildly bitter cum splash across his tongue. He couldn’t deny he didn’t love this, watching Rick’s face as he came undone and emptied himself into his willing mouth. Morty savoured the taste but managed to control himself enough not the swallow.

Once he’d finished, Rick collapsed back onto the bed, bring himself face-to-face with his young lover. He pawed gently at Morty’s tightly sealed lips with his fingers.   
“L-Lemme see,” he murmured.   
Morty dutifully opened up and let his Grandpa see the mess he’d made in his mouth.   
“Mmmm, such a good boy, does it taste good?” Morty nodded, careful not to let any spill, but he was feeling a little half-hearted about the whole affair. Normally Rick’s dirty talk would make him almost cum untouched but now he was barely half hard, the sting of disappointment returning with full force now he wasn’t distracted by the shock of a dick in his face.   
“Ok, swallow now, babe, th-that’s- There! Merry Happy Christmas or whatever.”

Morty swallowed the cooling fluid in his mouth with a grimace. _Merry Fucking Christmas_. Morty could feel his eyes starting to burn again so he turned away from his grandpa’s sated expression and began to crawl into bed.  
“Erm, thanks, Rick. I-I-I think I’m just going to sleep now though,” Morty sighed.   
The old man wasn’t sober enough to hid his crestfallen look. “Oh… I… Didn’t you like your-”  
“It was great Rick, just- I’m just tired. Can-can you go?”

Rick opened and closed his mouth a couple of time the silently tucked himself back into his Santa suit and clambered off the bed, pausing only to scoop up his new scarf before wobbling to the door.

Once he was alone Morty allowed the tears to fall freely as his shut down his laptop and turned off his light. It was obvious from the starts that one day Rick would get bored of him, but he hadn’t expected it would happen so soon. Now he looked like a moron for putting so much effort into a gift when Rick hadn’t even got him thing. Christmas wasn’t important to Rick, but it was to Morty and he’d thought maybe the old man would understand that, use the day as an excuse to dish out a little affection, but no. Stupid, naïve Morty was wrong again.

The softly weeping boy was just on the brink of a fitful sleep when the door opened again, creaking on its hinges. Morty glanced at the shadow blocking the hallway light and knew it was Rick, but this wasn’t his usual bombastic entrance, this was reserved and timid.

The old man crept forward slowly then knelt down at the head of Morty’s bed. He felt a wash of warm, alcohol-scented breath over his face as he leant in close.

“I… I know you’re mad… I-I-I’m a fucking idiot. But will you please come outside?” Rick whispered softly.   
The thought did cross Morty’s mind that he should just pretend to be asleep, but he knew Rick would know. Heaving a heavy sigh Morty swung his legs out of bed and the trudged to the door, hearing Rick following behind.

They said nothing to each other until they were both stood on the front lawn and Rick took him by the shoulders and turn him so they were face to face.  
“I-I-I-I just panicked ok? The blowjob w-w-was meant to be a joke for later- I mean- I meant to-to show you this earlier, but I didn’t have the stones to give- to show you it a-a-and then you gave me th-the scarf and this just seemed shit in comparison, so I panicked, Morty! Morty, you can’t blame me for panicking, can you?!” The old man said in a rush, his eyes wide and wild.  
“Rick, what are you talking about,” Morty sighed, confused but wanting more than anything to be back in his bed again.

Rick took his hand and guided him over to his telescope which was positioned at the end of the driveway, Morty hadn’t even noticed it was there. With a worried expression Rick gestured to it and with a roll of his eyes, Morty bent his head to look through the eyepiece.

At first, he saw nothing but fuzzy lights, then gradually he began to focus on the thousands of stars that littered the sky. But that was nothing new.   
“Wh-what am I meant to be looking at here, Rick? They’re just stars,” he grumbled, his toes now starting to go numb in the cold.   
“On the right,” Rick murmured close to his ear, making the boy jump slightly at his closeness. With yet another sigh Morty let his eye roam over to the right, following the patterns and constellations as he passed- Hang on, that wasn’t there before… And it was then that he saw it, actual words written in the stars; ‘Rick & Morty’. You wouldn’t see it unless you were looking for something, but there it was, clear as day. Made up of tiny little pinpricks of light and now forever etched into the aeons of time.

Morty snapped his head up to stare at his lover, misty-eyed, and it was only then that he realised the old man was wearing the scarf, wrapped around his neck time and again to try and combat the length.   
“Rick!” Morty exclaimed, tears making little freezing tracks down his cheeks.  
The scientist bit his lip and looked away uncomfortably. “I-I-I know it’s shit but-”  
Morty reached out to cup the man’s cheek and brought his face around to look at him. “It’s perfect,” he insisted.   
Rick gave him an uncharacteristically shy smile. “I… Well… I just wanted to show you… that well… I’d move time and space to make you happy, Morty, e-even if I-I don’t show it that much….” He trailed off awkwardly but it didn’t matter because at that moment Morty raised himself up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to his grandfather.   
“Merry Christmas, Rick,” Morty whispered when they broke apart.  
“Merry Christmas, you little shit,” Rick replied with a smile.


End file.
